Is there any other reason?
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Hikaru wants to test his baking skills.


**Fandom: Hikaru no Go**  
**Title: Is there any other reason?**  
**Pairing: Akira + Hikaru**  
**Rating: G**  
**Description: Hikaru wants to test his baking skills.**

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go isn****'****t mine.**

**Is there any other reason?  
By miyamoto yui  
**

"Aki…Aki." I said as I tugged on his sleeve as his eyes intently watched the Go board between us.

He was so taken in with the scene before him that I got a little annoyed.

"Oi~, Akira~!" I shouted impatiently, almost annoyed. Well, enough to say his whole name.

He then shook his head and blinked at me as I pouted at him, still holding onto his light blue sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." He started to laugh as he put one hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Sometimes I think you have more fun with the Go board than with me," I teased with one eyebrow raised.

But how could I keep my annoyed expression when he was laughing at me? It was so rare for him to look relaxed in any situation.

"Well, I'm still trying to find the alternatives to that move you made from the last mock match we had." He got lost again as he rubbed his chin while leaning towards the board once more.  
His long hair swept against the board and I became enchanted all over again.

He always looked so impressive.  
So much so that I wondered how I could ever keep my hands away from him whenever he looked so pretty like that.

I still held onto his sleeve. "I feel like cake."  
"Wait. I'm trying to analyze this." His eyes wandered over the board again. "Hmm…if only I had done it this way, but then you would have…"

I stuck out my lip again. Then, I smirked as I let go of his sleeve and tenderly pinched his chin in between my fingers so that he would look into my direction.  
Our eyes met again as he began to blush from my touch. Or rather, from my forwardness.

"Aki?" I blinked at him innocently. "I want cake."

I then pushed my index finger against his knee in a circular motion underneath the table. "And I want it _now_."

One awful thing I learned from being Touya Akira's boyfriend was: You had to be just as strong-minded and firm as he was. (Well, that and that you had to resort to less discreet ways of getting his attention or else he wouldn't pay attention to you because he'd become so absorbed with Go.)

His eyes opened widely in alarm as he eyed me. Akira scolded, "HIKARU."

I grinned with my teeth showing. "I'm glad that I now have your attention."  
"That's childish," he growled as our eyes locked onto one another, as with every other time before we squabbled.  
"Well, I could…" My hand started to move towards his thigh.

He instantly jumped out of his seat and immediately put his coat over his arm. "Okay, okay. We're leaving now."

I chuckled as we put the go chips away.

"I thought you'd see it my way, Aki," I told him as I turned around to leave.

When we were out, he smacked the back of my head.  
"Ow~!" I said while rubbing the spot he just hit.  
"Hikaru! There are other more _appropriate_ ways to get my attention," he harshly scolded while glancing at me as we walked side-by-side. "Especially when we're_ there_ in the Go salon."

I shrugged my shoulders. Aloof, I glanced at him and put my hands into my jean pockets. "But that seemed to be the most effective."

He shook his head again. "You're impossible."  
"We both are."

Before we went over to his apartment, we stopped by the supermarket. While we were carrying the ingredients home, he gave me a curious look while peering at the plastic bags.

"Why cake all of a sudden?"  
"I just felt like it."  
"Couldn't you just buy one from the bakery? There's still that one place we haven't tried yet."  
"Naw, not today. It's not the same. I want to make one."  
And he left it alone. He was too used to me being spontaneous and impulsive like that.  
**  
+/+/+**

When we got to his apartment, we took off our shoes and put the bags on top of his dining table. We took off our jackets and rolled up our sleeves. Since Aki only had one apron, he gave it to me.

He stood in the middle of his kitchen while I had my back turned towards him. I stood over the row of ingredients that we now had transferred on top of his counter.  
Aki wrapped his arms over my waist while putting his chin on my shoulder, peering at what I was doing.

"I want to help," he told me while looking at everything before us.

"No, not today," I said as put my hands on the counter. "I want to try this by myself again."

I smiled at him and then I looked down at the floor. "I know I suck with cooking, but I wanted to try this again. You always cook well 'cause you're good with details and stuff like that."

Then, he let go. "As you wish."

He went to his room and got a book. I peered over to catch a glimpse of what he was reading. I shook my head as I washed my hands and took out a manga from my bag. I took the Go magazine away and put the manga in between his hands.  
"But!"  
"Learn to vege out a little, Aki." I kissed the back of his head. "I wonder how someone as boring as you ever ended up with me."  
He turned his head and looked at me. "Simple. You wouldn't leave me alone. A blind idiot would be dumb not to notice you."  
"Then why do you ignore me?"  
"Unintentional. I swear." He kissed me on the lips.

I turned around to go and mix everything together according to the list of instructions that I copied down from my mother's notes.

Before I could though, he tugged on the apron's string.  
"Hm?"  
"If you need any help, just let me know, all right?" He tied the apron string tighter around my waist. Then, he patted the sides of my waist. "You're set."  
"Okay."

And so, on that peaceful Saturday afternoon, Akira laughed at the manga in his hands. I smiled as I tried to work hard mixing everything with a spoon and pouring it into a pan. I preheated the oven and watched Akira's face become peaceful.

I always liked that expression. It was like a little kid's. It was mature and contemplative.  
It was soft and fulfilled.

It always told me that things were all right. It always assured me that no matter how hard things got with Go or with how people viewed our relationship, things were as they should have been.

As silly as it may have been, I blinked my eyes and nodded at the pan I took into my hands.

With love.  
I mix this with all that I have even though I'm not really good at this kind of thing.

I opened my eyes and then opened the oven to put the pan in. After closing the oven and setting the timer, I went over to Akira, who was almost finishing the manga.

I interrupted him and sat myself upon his lap. I draped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

He continued to read, but this time, silently. Even though he tried to hold it in, his body shook because he was still laughing. I smiled wider at him.

If only people could see what I saw…

The youngest person who held the title of Meijin ever on the television wasn't so stern as when he picked up a Go chip and slammed it on the board with all of his power. He was actually very gentle and childlike. In fact, he was very innocent and naive.

At first, I too was afraid of him.

His eyes were so scary because they could eat you if you were an obstacle blocking the way towards his goals. Then, I found out that he was just very into what he loved. And I followed him because I wanted to understand. I wanted something like that to happen to me even though I didn't fully get it at that time.

His mouth was relentless with the blunt remarks he made. Later, I saw that it wasn't that he was so stern. He was just not used to being in too many social settings. He was just shy and awkward like anyone. In fact, he was so polite and quiet.

His most tender words were left unsaid.

I just breathed in and out as I sat there as he turned the pages, amused by the manga.  
Then, once in a while, his hands would rest on my arm or he would rub my back. Occasionally, he would kiss my hair as he continued to read.

Ping!

I got up and turned off the oven. Then, I took the pan out and placed it in another bigger pan that was filled with ice cold water.

When it cooled, I sliced one piece and brought it over to Akira. I took a small chunk with my fork and fed him. "How is it?"  
He was always my judge.

"Hey, this sponge cake came out better than the last one!" Proudly, he smiled as he looked up at me.

I tried it myself. It still wasn't sweet enough as I'd wanted it.

I almost wanted to take away the plate that he took off my hands and began to eat in front of me. Quietly, he just ate the cake that I baked.

"You don't have to eat it. I know it isn't that good," I told him with a disappointed frown. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I told you I wasn't good at this."

He took my hand and squeezed it. Then, as I was sitting down across him, he got up. I watched him as he took the pan with both hands and brought it to the table.

I was about to reach out to take it away.

You didn't have to.

But he took up his fork and happily ate it. He smiled at me silently as he took bite after bite after bite. I watched him as he ate without complaints.

"You know I love sponge cake," was all he said as I just stared at him eating my cake.

When there was one last bite left, he fed it to me. "Thank you very much."  
"You're welcome."

You're always so stupid that way, Aki.

That night, he did get a stomachache, but he didn't grumble. While I sat on the couch, he placed his head on my lap and I bent over to rub his stomach over his pajama top.

"Why did you eat it even though you knew you'd get a stomachache, especially with my track record?"

Akira just looked up to my face. Matter-of-factly, he answered, "Because you made it. Is there any other reason?"  
Then, his eyes glanced to one side, away from mine. "I'd be jealous if those feelings you put into it were given to someone else. I know it's silly, but-"

I closed my eyes and bent down to interrupt him from explaining any more.

That's why, Aki.

That's why I always try so hard for you.

Even when your mind can be a million miles away from me and on focused on that Go board, I can always feel you right next to me.

You're always looking at me so clearly with all those strong emotions without even having to say a word.

**Owari. / The End.**

**Author****'****s note:** Yes, I realize this is a fluff fic. And I had aimed for just that: Short and sweet and waffy!

I know it's belated, but here's your b-day gift, sweetie!

Love always,  
Yui

**1/28/2005 4:24 AM**


End file.
